Billy Joe Cobra
Baruch Cohen, better known as Billy Joe Cobra, is the supporting protagonist of the series. Prior to the series, Billy is a sensational rock-star, who seems to be still prominent even after his demise. In the series, he appears to be a ghost, only visible to others who wears a personal gear of his. His death remains unknown. He is supposedly the distant cousin of Jane Wright, leading to how the Wright family inherited his mansion. Although it is still invalidate but works with how relation system works, it is possible that Billy is Spencer's uncle and is valid that he is a distant relative to him moreover. With this knowledge we know that they may be related making shipping billy with spencer declared incest. Brains and farts Billy Joe Cobra is an out-of-this-world rock star. While his fanbase may seem over-publicized and his music overrated, he definitely has the musical talent to back it up. As a pop star, he is talented in the vocal fields of singing and beatboxing, as well as capable of playing the guitar, the keytar, piano, and various other instruments as seen in the episode Billy, Billy, Billy, Billy, Billy. He also appears to be a talented disc jockey and has been seen with mixtapes. He also appears to have went through a stint in acting, having starred in the movie Going Ape. Spencer Wright, a professional-grade skeptic, greatly respects Billy's singing. Jonah Tyler Taylor, a modern pop star based on Justin Bieber, is a major fan of his as well, and says he's always been inspired by whom he calls the "greatest pop star of all time". (Billy, naturally, was very touched by the sentiment.) Of course, not everybody loves the Cobra. Principal Ponzi calls him a joke, as well as uncreative, in Cuckoo's Nest. A tourist in Billy Joe Cobra Museum called him a "hack that only knew two chords". Banana Heads Billy's fans are a force to be reckoned with. They, along with a few other things, annually gather on February 21st in front of the Cobra Mansion to pay tribute to the anniversary of his first hit single, Loving You Is Easy. This continues even after his death. Jonah Tyler Taylor is a notable Cobrahead, having sang at least one BJC cover in his entire career. Madame X is also a Cobrahead, though leaning more towards the "mental institution candidate" side what with her unnatural scheming to capture Billy's ghost. Naturally, the biggest Cobrahead out there is Billy Joe himself -- regardless of any challengers' opinions otherwise. Billy Goats See also: Songs. Purportedly, many of his pop hits were about "girls and sunshine and big yachts and money". However, nearly all of the songs we've seen were about Billy's narcissism. *''You Love Me, I Love Me More'' was covered by Jonah Tyler Taylor in the episode, Phantom Of The Popera. *''Bromazing,'' a song about how great Billy is, is partially heard in Billy's Achilles. *''Best Day Ever is known to be a song about "girls and sunshine and big yachts and money", but it was never heard. Spencer and Billy teamed up to make a music video for it in Best Day Ever. He played a little bit in Rules Summertime Rules. *Billy sang ''Where Have I Been (All Your Life) in the YouTube short, Walk This Way. *''Get Out of My Face'', remixed by Spencer in the episode, Billy Billy Billy Billy Billy, is one of his many songs spawned during the feud between him and fellow musician, Miss Blah Blah. *In Lolo In Love, Billy tries to help Rajeev make Lolo fall in love with him by teaching him The Song. **Spencer's version and Rajeev's versions have different lyrics. Spencer's version is considered the "correct" version, while Rajeev's has been "tailored to his tastes". ;Some songs have never been heard before but have been mentioned on the show : *''Billy Give You The Willies'' was mentioned in the episode, House of Horrors. *''P.S. I Love Me'', I'm Still In Love With Me, and'' I Am The Sunshine of My Life'' are all "BJC classics" mentioned in Billy Joe Cobra Museum, but have never actually been heard. *''I Know You Are But What Am I?'' was named, but not heard, in the episode, Billy Billy Billy Billy Billy. The intent of the song was to diss pop singer, Miss Blah Blah. **Multiple songs came out to diss Miss Blah Blah, but they were never heard, nor displayed. Addiction Billy Joe is pretty well up on the hottie-scales and the popularity charts, and he knows it -- to the point of blatant narcissism. This, along with his other achievements, gives him a huge ego, good for the stroking. However, he can usually put his self-absorption aside if his bro is in danger or needs help. He also seems to be an understanding individual, being able to put personal grievances aside for important situations, such as an event where Spencer wants to impress a girl. (Still, Billy doesn't seem to understand the concept of "tact".) He isn't particularly street smart, since all his life people have been doing things in his stead and kissing up to him. As a result, he hasn't had much experience living as an ordinary person. He's also gullible, evidenced by his being fooled by Sam Hoover's disguises and getting hoodwinked into doing Spencer's homework for him. In addition, Billy is incredibly easily distracted and has a short attention span that only serves to get him and his homebods in trouble. Despite this, he is shown to be relatively intelligent, and has surprisingly good memory. He knows some school material incredibly well because he has personal experience with the subjects covered, and completely understands Beverly Beverly celeb scene's unusual and convoluted social rules. Billy is incredibly prone to throwing diva tantrums if Spencer either doesn't stop him or makes him start them. He doesn't seem to regret them afterwards, suggesting that he is used to them and constantly had them while he was alive. This may have caused several movie directors to despise him. He seems to crave attention from Spencer, (as well as attention in general) as well as want to appease him. When scared, Billy clings to Spencer like a lifeline. Only Spencer can talk him into doing things like letting crazed tourists into his mansion or hanging out with a geeky, "unchill" ghost. In addition, Billy is always willing to make it up to Spencer whenever he wrongs him. Interestingly, Billy doesn't seem to care much for anyone else. He accepts Rajeev and Shanilla and enjoys hanging out with them, but he clearly prefers bro time with Spencer. In addition, he has no qualms with talking badly about people behind their back, or throwing Rajeev out of his house when Spencer decides to spend some time with just Billy. He also seems to think that Spencer can "do better", regarding things like bringing Rajeev as his guest to an award show. In Three's A Crowd, Rajeev was so easily close to Billy in which he was hurting Spencer's relationship with Billy. And it seemed like Billy was found to have some things in common with Rajeev (favorite TV shows, jean shopping, salsa, etc.). However, when all is said and done, Billy is a good friend to have. He'll do anything for his bro, and he's there, through thick and thin, for those he truly considers his friends. NOTHING *As seen throughout the episodes Billy could phase or pass through objects. *Another ability that he has that is seen many times in the show is his ability to change his form or appearance depending on his mood just to illustrate his point to Spencer. *An ability that he also has is the capability to create clones of himself just like in the episode wherein Spencer discovered a supposedly unreleased song of BJC. *Aside from that, Billy has the capability to travel at great speeds to the point he could travel to the Marianas Trench and be back in a few hours just like in the episode where Ponzi made an almost impossible test for Spencer. :See /Abilities/ Trivia *BILLY JOE COBRA IS A FREAKING GHOST , QUIT FANTASIZING ABOUT SOME DEAD GUY. JEEZ CONTROL YOUR HORMONES. YOU'LL GO FOR ANYTHING THAT HAS NICE HAIR AND A CUTE FACE. *As seen in Billy Joe's Last Fan, his favorite food is chunky peanut butter with the chunks taken out. This may or may not be regular smooth peanut butter. In Axe Maniac he did a whole impromptu product placement ad for smooth peanut butter, stating that "there's not a thing in the world you can't do with it." **Billy also loves Jane Wright's triple fudge gut-busting lights-out brownies; enough that he's willing to eat the batter right from the bowl. **In The Substitute, it is revealed that one of his other favorite foods is bear claws. **In And The Winner Is..., it shows that one of Billy's least favorite foods is caviar. This doesn't stop him from trying to eat it. *Billy was somewhat of a bad boy and a social deviant. He says he left a lot of underwear lying around town while he was alive, and while looking in his book of hot ladies' phone numbers to get Spencer a suitable award show date, he lets slip that one of the hot ladies is actually an elderly woman. (He explains it away as a phase he went through while he was alive. It appears that the elderly lady was still elderly when he got her number.) *According to the official Spanish site's biography, Billy Joe Cobra was discovered as a musician at a televised talent show at the age of six. It is also stated that by age 19, he was already in a boy band, performed as a soloist, and wrote at least one book. **While the details of his death are never explained, he appears to have died young. The Spanish biography reveals that Billy was at least nineteen years old when he died. **The van seen outside of Billy's mansion appears to have bullet holes in the driver's side. This could be evidence to a possible death. *Billy has said that he's been a ghost for over a year. Considering the fact that Wendy was a baby when he died and was full grown when he got her back, he must have been dead for 5 to 10 years, or even more, by the events of Where's Wendy. It's also possible, however, that the crocodile that was delivered to him was an accidental mixup, and the real Wendy is still a baby. It's also possible, due to Billy's general ignorance about nature and/or lack of interest in boring details, that Wendy isn't even a crocodile, but a dwarf caiman or similar creature. A dwarf caiman could be described as or mistaken for a "miniature crocodile" at any age, leaving Billy's ghost-age still unknown. **The theory of the zoo having delivered the wrong Wendy seems supported by the fact that the Wendy in the show not only looked differently but behaved differently than Billy remembered. ***The scientific name of the dwarf caiman is P. palpeBROsus. Im not even kidding. *His favorite animal is a Unicorpoise, half unicorn and half porpoise. This may or may not be a narwhal. *Billy is scared of horror movies; ironic, considering he's a real, live ghost. Billy is also scared of falling from great heights, which is a moot point since he can both phase through things and fly. *He has never had gum before the events in Billy Blob. Nor had he ever actually looked at a calendar with his own eyes. He usually had people do those things for him. *Billy doesn't seem to think about being dead very often. He knows he's a ghost, realizes that he's dead (though he's sensitive about it when confronted with it), and understands how to be a ghost through and through, but when Spencer scolds him about his life-''time contract with Tidy Ted, he initially doesn't understand what Spencer means. *The character of Billy Joe Cobra is likely based on real life rock star, Green Day frontman Billie Joe Armstrong. He is both a rock star and an actor (Billy starred in the movie, ''Going Ape), same as Billie. This complements Spencer's comparison to Frank Wright. **Interestingly, Frank Wright and Billie Joe Armstrong seem to be just as close as Spencer and Billy are; both of them are godfathers to their respective bros' offspring. *Despite the fact that Billy and Madame X's relationship consists of Billy evading Madame X's capture, Billy cannot survive without Madame X. He is so narcissistic that part of his mental well-being depends on knowing that he has a crazed fan: one that would stop at nothing to have him for themselves. *In Billy Joe Cobra Museum, Billy says he knows three guitar chords, but can be seen playing at least five in various parts throughout the show. *Billy's personal brand of cologne, known as The Scent of the Cobra, is banned in thirty-six countries because it makes anyone who puts it on irresistible. *So far, Billy has had himself made into at least a wax statue, a bronze statue, and a cardboard cutout. He's also been photographed on numerous occasions. *It's very probable that he has a fear of insects, because many times it's shown that he is afraid of many insects (worms, ladybugs, spiders, etc). He is apparently afraid of nature, as shown in the episode, Blair Wright Project. *Billy is a cinnamon roll, too good for this world. Maybe that's why he's dead. *Above, in the interests column, we see that Spencer Wright is in Billy's interests. However, in other wiki pages, such as Rajeev's or Spencer's, we see that they only put the people they love in their interests. This could be saying that Billy has a one sided crush on Spencer. Gallery View the gallery here! __FORCETOC__ __NOINDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Singers Category:Boys Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Featured Article